


Need

by MyDemons



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, referenced suicidal tendencies, thats pretty much it, theyre lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDemons/pseuds/MyDemons
Summary: Jinx contemplates her position on her team, but Lux is there to help (hopefully).





	Need

She had only rejoined the team less than thirty-eight hours ago, and she was already feeling isolated from them again. She didn’t fit into the team, that she knew. She wasn’t fit to be a Star Guardian, and she questioned the First Star’s choice, despite her teams reassurances.

 

Standing dangerously close to the edge of Valoran High’s roof, Jinx watched the sun retreat behind the cities silhouette, Kuro and Shiro floating around her. The two sprites desperately trying to keep the Loose Cannon from leaning too far forward. 

 

Usually seeing the rebellious teen up on something high was a common occurrence; but with the frenzied movement of the sprites around her sent alarm bells ringing in any of her team's mind. That is, if they knew where she was.

 

She was always proud of her ability to just suddenly disappear, her team having no idea where she went at most times. Jinx could go as far as to say she enjoyed having her team beat themselves up over where she was and why.

 

So when a familiar, concerned voice called out her name softly from behind her, Jinx nearly jumped forward in surprise. Instantly, Kuro was in its weapon form, pointed at her team leader. Jinx clicked her tongue, throwing the rocket launcher into the air, turning before Kuro was again in its sprite form and floated around her.

 

“Jinx?” Lux called again, taking a hesitant step forward. Jinx looked over her shoulder, eyes dull and tired. 

 

“Yeah, Flashlight?” Jinx smirked, watching the pinkette before her narrow her eyes at the demeaning nickname. Lux said it was mean; Jinx thought it was cute.

 

“Poppy’s kind of mad you aren’t in the dorms again,” she spoke softly, as if saying the wrong thing would set Jinx off. She was half right to think that. Jinx crossed her arms swinging around on one heel and jumping back onto the flat part of the roof. Lux visibly relaxed.

 

“Poppy needs to lighten up,” the rebel shrugged, swiping away Shiro as it tried to land on her head, leaving glitter in its wake. She pursed her lips, glaring at the white sprite before turning to Lux again, who had stepped a bit closer.

 

“You’ve been missing for three weeks and just came back to the team; we need you,” Lux explained, looking Jinx in the eye, who flinched and looked away.

 

“The team needed me, huh?” She mumbled, turning away.

 

“Pardon?” Lux asked, stepping closer. Jinx just sidestepped away, avoiding the hand that was extended to her. Lux pulled her hand back slowly, frowning.

 

“Nothin’ Flashlight,” Jinx yawned, stretching her arms over her head. “What do you want? Or can I get back to my alone time?”

 

“You’re always alone,” the mage stepped closer again, her voice desperate. Before Jinx could step away again, Lux managed to grip the girls wrist, keeping her in place. Jinx stiffened, trying to yank herself away, to no avail. “You get plenty of alone time!”

 

“So? Maybe I want more,” Jinx hissed, glaring half-heartedly at Lux. Her face was warm, and she wasn’t sure if it was rage or something else. Lux kept her gaze fixated on Jinx’, despite the intensity of her glare.

 

“You don’t  _ need _ more,”

 

“How do you know what I need?” Jinx challenged, stepping closer to Lux, who visibly faltered for a moment. “What do I need then, Luxanna?”

 

“I-” Lux was at a loss for words, the proximity of Jinx’ face to her own was, unsettling. “You need to stick with the team. We need you.”

 

Jinx laughed, stepping away again, allowing Lux to stare at her back. “The team doesn’t need me. You’ve been fine without me. Plus you have that fox chicks team now, too.”

 

“But we-”

 

“Don’t need me. Honestly, you don’t listen to reason,” Jinx growled. She turned, looking at the mage with a predatory glint in her eyes. “The team doesn’t need me. Hell, I bet they’d be happy I was out of their hair! Least they wouldn’t have to deal with me anymore.”

 

Lux stepped back, blinking against the harshness of her facade. That’s all it was; a facade. She had seen behind the mask, into the soft, vulnerable child she had once been. Into the insatiable need for reassurance and love.

 

Jinx snarled, a wicked glint in her eyes and Shiro close behind her. She stepped forward, Lux stepping back. It was like a dance, one forward, one back, until Lux hit her back on the closed door. “Do you not get it? They don’t need me! I’m nothing but a mistake! The First Star chose wrong!”

 

Jinx pinned her arms above Lux’ head, holding her in place as she snarled at her. Her intimidating mask crumbled, and Jinx spun around, but not before Lux had seen it. The fear, the hurt, and the tears.

 

In a flash, Lux grabbed Jinx around the waist from behind, wrapping her in a warm embrace. 

 

“You aren’t useless,” she reassured, but Jinx tensed up, her body stiff as a board. Lux buried her face in her back, taking in the scent that was her childhood friend. “We do need y-”

 

“Does the team need me,” Jinx interrupted, spinning around in Lux’ grasp, her face covered in wet trails. “Or do  _ you  _ need me?”

There was a quiet, childlike desperation in her voice that made Lux melt into a pool of emotions. Some she knew, others she couldn’t understand. But all she knew is she  _ really  _ needed a drink of water right now.

 

She must have hesitated too long, as Jinx pried her arms off of her and headed toward the door. “Wait, Jinx!”

 

“What n-” Lux pounced on her like a lioness hunting prey as soon as she turned around, engulfing her in an embrace even Jinx couldn’t get out of. It was like she had binded her in place, and the rebel wouldn’t have been able to move if she wanted too. Of course, with the mages lips pressed firmly to her own, why would she?

 

Lux pulled away, stepping back, hesitant on what to do. Jinx stood there, staring. Slowly, she recovered, placing her hand against her own mouth and blinking rapidly, confusion written on her face as if it was a book. Lux gently took her hand in her own, looking up at the Guardian’s golden eyes softly. This time, she cupped the girls cheek in her hand and pulled her face down to kiss her.

 

When she pulled away, she opened her eyes to see the rebels were still closed. “Yep.”

Jinx recovered quickly, looking on in more confusion. “Yep?” She asked, her hand still in Lux’.

 

“Yep.” She repeated, letting her face go. “I do need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me one tricking Lux Support in ranked to get my Bronze ass to hold this season. 
> 
> Also I’m always up for more friends, add me Demonss1!


End file.
